


Way of the World

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A changing world and the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of the World

The governments of the world banding together to fight the Kaijus was not entirely a surprise to those who had lived long enough to see world threats come and go. As the war went on, rumors started to fly along the immortal grapevine that the Game was temporarily at a truce among certain long-warring factions - but so did the news that Canada’s Jaeger program had been plagued by corruption and bribery, resulting in a Jaeger that was only partially built, forcing Alaska to respond to a threat that nearly killed the Jaeger’s pilots. The good immortals looked knowingly at the trail that led back to one of their own, and took him out of the picture. It soon became clear to the Watchers that the Game was going on, just with less fanfare and more subtlety, and anything that harmed the Jaeger program or its people was Not Tolerated, especially by the MacLeods and their friends.

The MacLeods and their friends didn’t believe that the Game would end just because the apocalypse threatened. Immortals would survive nearly anything, and those that wanted power would fight to see who would control the mortal survivors. It was the way of the world.


End file.
